


100m

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Basically PWP, M/M, a little bit of exhibitionism, after school fellatio, there is no top hyunjin, there is today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:05:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the heat is already devastating outside, but it's incomparable to the burn of hyunjin's lips against his. when they pull away, his breath comes out ragged, and he has to swipe the drool from the side of his mouth."you taste like my dick." hyunjin remarks.





	100m

**Author's Note:**

> hi i cannot find top hyunjin (if you can consider this top hyunjin) anywhere so i had to take drastic measures. i'm sorry if this is terrible xo

"try to stay quiet, okay?"

jisung feels his cheeks burn upon hearing the words. hyunjin laughs, and he's somehow even more embarrassed than he was when he sucking the other off. it was easy to give, harder to receive. and hyunjin's hand is far from clumsy, unlike jisung, who didn't know what to do when hyunjin came other than to sit there and let it hit his face--which, to the younger's chagrin, caused hyunjin to laugh so hard tears formed in his eyes. now he's the one that feels like crying. his breathing comes out in labored gasps, his teeth digging into the skin of the side of his hand in order to obey hyunjin's request.

it's unfortunate for him that he's tired, his mind half numb with fatigue. they had spent a long time at practice. jisung still felt sweaty. the sunscreen he had smeared on before they began had congealed on his skin in a sticky sheen. His face is sunburned -- due to the few spots he'd missed, and every muscle in his body aches terribly, making him feel an acute lack of control over his own body's reactions. hyunjin drags a feather-light hand across his abdomen and his knees almost buckle.

"are you watching the door?" hyunjin asks, as jisung shudders and squeezes his eyes shut.

jisung opens his eyes again. "y-yes, sorry." he makes sure his eyes are locked on the entryway to the classroom, although the only people here at the time were the remaining cheerleaders still on the field. since it was a friday, everyone was eager to get home. except for them--who turned an hour of additional studying for a physics test into hyunjin bending jisung over the teacher's podium. the reason being, that hyunjin was convinced jisung had an exhibition kink, and that threatening his exposure to the school turned him on. jisung would neither confirm nor deny that.

hyunjin hadn't even gone that far yet. the elder's hand remains on jisung's abdomen, rubbing the space between his stomach and the edge of his pants in steady, almost casual motions (hyunjin tended to do everything that way -- casually). jisung trembles when hyunjin dips close to his v-line, hoping that he'll go further, only for him to pull away. it was like hyunjin was playing with him, and jisung was fearful he'd end up coming untouched. he wouldn't be able to swallow the embarrassment then. hyunjin would lord it over him for weeks.

"do you like my stomach that much?" jisung says, somewhat frustrated.

hyunjin hums, unbothered. "it's soft."

"are you calling me fat?"

"no." he laughs into jisung's shoulder and uses his free hand to undo the button of jisung's pants. the sound of his zipper being pulled down is so provocative that jisung's face immediately contorts in displeasure. hyunjin shoves his pants down to his ankles, sliding his hands between jisung's thighs and forcing them apart. he's so close to where jisung wants him to touch, he has to glance down to make sure he's not imagining anything.

"look up." hyunjin orders.

"i am looking..." jisung mumbles, glancing away. he winces, tongue between his teeth, pressing back into hyunjin's chest and away from his hand.

hyunjin grabs him through his briefs and the friction between the cotton and the head of his cock has him crying out. he bites down on his cheek before hyunjin complains about him being too loud again.

"you're wet already." hyunjin says, voice laced with amusement, and it's true. there's a steadily growing patch of wet on the fabric, right where the top of his dick is pressed up against it. hyunjin touches it, and jisung twitches automatically.

hyunjin laughs. "you're sensitive today."

jisung refuses to grace the comment with an answer, staring down at hyunjin's hand as if it's a knife ready to stab him. a moment goes by, then hyunjin reaches down and grabs jisung's wrist. he holds jisung's hand up with his own, and presses it against the bulge in the fabric.

jisung flinches. "don't do that."

"what? you have to help yourself a little, baby."

hyunjin forces jisung's hand down on it, rubbing, so that the wet spot spreads. he molds jisung's hand against it, until jisung is trembling so bad he can barely stand on his own.

"i can't." jisung says.

hyunjin tsks, then palms him with renewed vigor, forcing the other up against wooden edge, until he's shutting his eyes and laying his forehead against the top of it. thankfully, hyunjin doesn't comment this time. he leans down and kisses jisung's shoulder blade, exposed by his white button down being pulled down to his elbows.

"stop." jisung murmurs. "it hurts."

"you should let me help you next time." hyunjin says, referencing his botched sunscreen job.

he places a hand on jisung's hip to better support himself, then tugs jisung's underwear down by the strap and pulls it under his balls, the fabric pushing against the skin there.

"turn around." hyunjin tells him and jisung's brain immediately screams no!!!! but the other is already grabbing him by the hips and spinning him in the opposite direction, so jisung is face-to-face with the other, his cheeks on fire.

hyunjin laughs aloud at his expression. "you look ridiculous."

"shut up." jisung groans, "it's embarrassing."

"look. even the tip of your nose is burnt. you're like rudolph. it's cute."

jisung covers his face with his free hand, glaring furiously up at the other.

"you don't like being called cute, an attention seeker like you?"

"of course not, asshole." jisung mutters.

hyunjin tilts his head to the side, feigning confusion. "even now? are you sure? i haven't even touched you and you're a mess."

jisung is about flick hyunjin on the forehead, but the other catches his wrist, and swiftly lands a chaste kiss on the top of jisung's nose. jisung's eyes go wide in surprise.

"why do you keep kissing me?" jisung asks. hyunjin had been the one to make it a rule, no kissing, not for their kind of no-strings-attached relationship.

"because i can." hyunjin replied, steadfast. "do you want me to do it for real?"

jisung stared at him blankly. "for real?"

he leans forward, kissing jisung's nose again, then moves down. jisung's eyes are still open, so he catches hyunjin looking coyly at him before he presses their lips together. the is breath knocked out of him. he makes a sound in the back of his throat, one that's a mixture of surprise and pleasure. suddenly everything is much more, his senses heightened, somewhat overwhelmed. there's a light buzzing in his ears, that grows in pitch as he opens his mouth and tastes hyunjin on his tongue. the heat is already devastating outside, but it's incomparable to the burn of hyunjin's lips against his. when they pull away, his breath comes out ragged, and he has to swipe the drool from the side of his mouth.

"you taste like my dick." hyunjin remarks.

jisung rolls his eyes, pretending that his heart isn't pounding so fast he's afraid he'll have a heart attack. hyunjin had just crossed a very significant boundary with that, and he still seemed to be as carefree as ever.

"i'm sure mine tastes better." jisung replies.

"oh?" hyunjin says. he glances at jisung's fully erect cock that's been left ignored, and he reaches out, sliding his thumb torturously slow over the head, "true?"

jisung emits a sharp gasp, then swallows it and hums in the back of his throat, his fingers begin drumming insistently on the wood of the podium in order to provide a distraction. he stops himself from thrusting into hyunjin's palm, knowing it would just make the other more self-satisfied than he already was.

"you like it like that?" hyunjin taunts. he smears precum on the tip with his index finger, rubbing it slowly back and forth against the slit.

jisung's lips spread into a thin white line, and his back goes ramrod straight. which is all very excessive, if only for the fact that it's hyunjin, and anyone could walk it at any moment in time. so, when hyunjin smoothes his finger over the head again, and then again, and ruthlessly, a third time, jisung forces himself not to make another sound. he bites down on the inside of his cheek, unable to decide on looking down at hyunjin's hand or his face. he settles for the ground, because when he catches hyunjin's eye it's too intimate.

jisung thinks it's a blessing and a curse he has this much self-restraint. he listens when hyunjin tells him to do something, or at least tries his best, and doesn't demand for hyunjin speed it up a bit even though he's pretty sure his mom's waiting for him at home. he wants to remember what she said she was going to make but his brain doesn't seem to be functioning properly. this is what hyunjin liked to do, to go at a pace that's almost perfunctory, as if putting in any sort of effort was above him. and jisung always became anxious that this is the case, and that hyunjin only does it because he needed to return the favor.

hyunjin continues his languid pace. his hand wraps firmly around the shaft, sliding up and down while applying pressure his with his palm as he does so. it drives jisung insane, making him more sensitive, more irresponsible, so that every whine that threatens to spill from his lips is more difficult to stifle.

"good?"

jisung nods his head quickly.

"better than when you touch yourself?"

jisung's eyes snap open. hyunjin is looking at him with a mildly curious expression on his face.

"it is, isn't it?" hyunjin picks up the pace a bit, allowing jisung a few rapid jerks before slowing down again. "i bet you imagine me doing it for you, don't you?"

jisung is unaccustomed with this kind of dirty talk. usually hyunjin is quiet, not willing to give up his attitude of cold indifference, not even when jisung had his mouth on his dick. but now he touches jisung with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

"no." jisung says stubbornly. "i don't."

hyunjin snorts. "you think i don't know? when you can't even keep your eyes off me for one second on the track. even when there's people around you're no less than shameless." hyunjin's eyes narrow. "how do you think your friends would feel if they knew you let me wreck you like this, huh?"

jisung has hard time articulating a response, not when every time he opens his mouth he feels like he's going to stutter and moan. hyunjin has picked up an almost unbearable pace, so that jisung grips the back of the podium his knuckles turn white. he settles for shaking his head no, no, he does not like the idea of his friends knowing about this, or anyone for that matter.

"minho usually stays after practice, you know." hyunjin smirks when jisung glares sharply at him. "still not over that little crush?"

"that was two years ago."

"then if he saw you like this you'd be perfectly fine?"

jisung opens his mouth to reply, but was cut off by hyunjin kissing him again. he lets himself sink into it, reaches up and laces his arms around hyunjin's neck. there's a pause between them and he lets out an aborted yelp when hyunjin suddenly lifts him off the ground and walks him towards the desks. the wood veneer on the top of his feels cold on his ass when he's plopped onto the top of it, and the harsh sound from the grating of it against the ground makes him wince. again, he tries to form a question, but the other suddenly dips forward and sinks his teeth into the side of jisung's neck.

"fuck." jisung cries out, "stop. stop." he bats at the side of hyunjin's head until the other lets go. his skin burns from where hyunjin's mouth had been, right where he'd missed his shoulder with the sunscreen. but more important than the pain was the fact that a second boundary had been crossed: the one where they weren't supposed to leave marks on each other. the rule broken, just like that.

"are you a dog?" jisung demands, "you keep slobbering all over me."

hyunjin ignores the comment. "if minho saw that," he brushes a thumb over the spot where his teeth had left two dark indents in his flesh. "how would you feel?"

"why? are you marking your territory, now?" jisung growls. he'd already become annoyed by the way hyunjin was torturing his dick with his snail like pace, but being taunted like his made ugly feelings bubble up inside his chest. yes, minho was their mutual friend and teammate, and yes, he might've had a small crush once, but he had forgot about it once he'd started getting caught up with hyunjin. his attention span was short, especially when he was so weak for cute boys.

"don't look at anyone else but me." hyunjin tells him.

jisung gaped like a fish out of water, not expecting the response. "what?"

"it frustrates me when you look at him."

"you're jealous."

hyunjin sneers. "i'm not."

"you're the textbook example of jealousy. if we were to look up a definition of the word your face would be right there." 

"i'm not. i just don't like the idea of anyone else around you." 

jisung decided not to point out the flaws in his argument. "minho's my friend." 

"is he?" 

"but i don't like him anymore. i promise." jisung swallows. "and i certainly wouldn't let him see me like this."

"good." hyujin nods, satisfied with the response. "only i can." 

hyunjin reaches out, and jisung felt himself disassemble when hyunjin touches him again. his whole body is tight, his lungs seeming to fill with lead so that if he wants to breath he can only do so in brief, ragged gasps. the way that hyunjin looks at him exhilarates him, studying jisung's body with a doctor's precision: his exposed chest, his stiffened nipples, the way his thighs are spread on the desk, and the way jisung can't help the twitching, the jolt of his hips into the smooth surface of hyunjin's palm, as if the rest of the world has fallen away and the only thing that matters is how jisung is going to quite literally fall apart in front of him.

"when you come, don't think about him either." hyunjin says, like a petulant order, even when jisung is right there.

jisung shakes his head vigorously. "i wouldn't." he stammers, "i swear." he chokes on the last word, appreciates the way hyunjin jerks him off with vitality, instead of the stupid slow pace he had gone at before. he feels warmth building in his abdomen, the tension rising in his sore hips. he reaches up and tugs at hyunjin's shoulders, suddenly desperate for contact, and crushes his face into hyunjin's chest, letting out a deep, full-bodied groan as he comes into hyunjin's fist.

hyunjin releases his grip, then seems to decide otherwise, and grasps jisung's still hard cock in his hand.

"no, don't." jisung whimpers. he starts to feel a bit dizzy, and can only tug helplessly on hyunjin's arm. hyunjin doesn't abate, and watches with rapt attention as jisung writhes in his grip. "stop." jisung says, he smacks hyunjin's forearm repeatedly. "hyunjin -- " he cries out as hyunjin squeezes him, working his dick even after he's already orgasmed. his back arches at the sensation, feeling overstimulated, and exhausted from practice. his fingernails dig into hyunjin's shoulders until the other was forced to let go.

"too much?" hyunjin quips.

"i hate you."

“wouldn’t be too sure of that.”

“i _hate_ you.”

 


End file.
